1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular saw, and more particularly to an angle adjustment device for a pivot arm of a circular saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional circular saw comprises a work table, a rotation shaft rotatably mounted on the work table and having an end provided with an actuated rack, a pivot arm pivotally mounted on the rotation shaft, a circular blade rotatably mounted on the pivot arm, a handle mounted on the pivot arm to move the pivot arm upward and downward, and an angle adjustment device mounted on the work table to change and adjust the tilt or bevel angle of the pivot arm by rotating the actuated rack of the rotation shaft.